The Others
by Iddie K
Summary: What if, the Animorphs weren't the only ones out there fighting the Yeerks? Gina was an ordinary teen till one night when her life was changed forever. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

The Others

AN. This is my first fic! So no flamers please. Please R&R! Rock out loud (ROL). I would like to thank G8Master for all your help on my story and on raising my kitty cat!

G8: WHAT? I don't get it!

Me: Oh, I know all about you giving her advice about how to get money off me!

G8: blankly You heard that? Nooooooo!

Me: Yeah right! Just stop lying. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIMORPHS so stop blaming me! (Shut up, G8) ROL!

Dedication: To Jessica (my best friend) for being so supportive.

* * *

Intro.

Suddenly I woke up.

My name is Gina. I cannot tell you my last name, because I am fighting the Yeerks. I doubt you have ever heard of these horrible parasites before, so I will give you the low down. Earth is being invaded by slug-like parasites, called the Yeerks; they crawl inside your ear and take over your brain. You cannot tell who has a Yeerk in their skull and who doesn't, because they have access to all your memories and can act exactly how they would act. This is where my story begins.

Something was going to happen. All of a sudden, my closet door swung open, my twin sister June walked calmly out and shouted, "Boo!" She then said, "Did I scare ya?" in an excited monotone.

I replied with a laugh, "No! You do this every day."

To which she said back, "Tarter sauce!"

I heaved myself out of bed and groaned, "Oh, do I _have_ to go to school today? Hey! I have an idea! I'm sick!" I lay back down in bed.

June started poking me, "You can't leave me alone with Marco in my homeroom!" she said desperately.

"Hey! Marco is in our homeroom! Oh I did not just say that out loud, did I?" I groaned.

June was laughing hysterically while singing "Gina and Marco sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and then giggling madly.

I snapped back, "Topaz!"

"Shut up," she said.

Then we got ready for school. Almost missing the school bus, as normal.

* * *

AN. What do you think so far? Good, bad, okay? Please review! 


	2. My Boring Life

AN. Hi! It's G8. Iddie is having some difficulties with the site, so she e-mailed the story to me. And if she were here right now, I bet she'd be screaming, "Oh my gosh! I got a review!" So thanks, T3! Much to Ax's dismay, my "These Messages" have ended.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of K. A. Applegate's characters.

Dedication: To any one who reads this fic.

First Chappie!  
My Boring Life

At school (one semester in) in homeroom…

I started flirting with the guy next to me hopping Marco, who sits behind me, would get jealous enough to ask me out! I am so pathetic! He was too busy flirting with June, my identical twin, to notice!

"So, what are you doing after school?" I said to the guy next to me, "What's your name again?"

He stared at me for what felt like ten minutes before, "A.J.!"

"Right, right." I flipped my beautiful long strawberry blond hair, and it hit Marco in the face.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I sobbed, "I didn't mean to smack your perfect cuteness." Then I snickered quickly to cover my butt, "Oh I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep a straight face when I said that." Then both June and me cracked up.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh you just got _burned_!" Nate said (another friend of mine).

"Nice," said June, "You know when I dared you to say that I didn't think you would follow through."

Marco was blushing like crazy.

After homeroom June said, "You so owe me for that."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you so much!" I replied.

In first period there was a new kid. Since I was the second person into class, my teacher asked me to show her around.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is-" And she started spewing out the longest most complicated name I have ever heard. "But," she added when she saw me looking horrified, "You can just call me Addie."

I started laughing at her, and as she glared at me, I realized she was serious and stopped. "Oooookaaaay, we'll go with that?"

We didn't say anything to each other after this until I noticed her glaring at the wall.

"What you glaring at the wall for? It ain't don nuthen to ya."

Addie sighed deeply. "Sisters."

"Ah, I see. What did she do?" I asked

"She really didn't do anything. It's just that she is a narcoleptic so she fell asleep in the hall again, and I had to drag her to her class," she said.

"Oh jeez," I said. "You have got a hard life."

"I know."

"Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Sure, can Joey, my boyfriend, sit with us?"

"Wait. This is your first period here, and you already have a boyfriend?" I asked, astonished. She really wasn't that pretty.

"Not quite," she blushed. "He transferred schools when I did."

"Oh," I said.

Then the bell interrupted us. The teacher told Addie to sit next to me.

So we talked all the way through language arts.

The day went normally until lunch… I was first introduced to Joey.

"This is Joey," Addie introduced, "and this is Gina."

I stared at Joey, who was the hottest guy I had ever seen. Plus, he had this awesome blue hair! "How do you get your hair so blue?" I asked. "I can't even see the roots!"

"I uuuuhhhh, I uh- I don't know, or care."

"Uh, that's nice," I said.

"Sorry. He's the 'I don't even care' kinda guy," apologized Addie.

I glanced over at the "special" table and noticed two new arrivals at the table. One I recognized as Addie's narcoleptic sister, since she was lying on the table sleeping with pudding in her hair. The other one looked like a normal kid who was just sitting at the wrong table.

So I decided to go ask him to join ours.

I walked across the cafeteria and said, "Hey would you like to sit with me?"

He looked up. If I was not already totally in love with Marco, I probably would have melted with eyes like this kid had if they were ever turned on me. "Yeah, that would be nice. The people at this table are starting to freak me out!"

"Not surprising," I said. "But I _am_ surprised you got away without being burned!"

At the moment, Piro had accidentally lit his pants on fire with a lighter (you can tell why he got his nickname). Also, Addie's sister was sprawled across the table, sleeping with applesauce in her hair as well as the pudding. Many other people were doing other odd things as well.

"That's the special table," I informed him. "You are new here, right?"

"Yeah I transferred from Georgia," he said.

"That's cool. Did you live near Florida?"

"No, I lived close to the top of Georgia," he answered.

"Oh. That's cool. I'm Gina." I held out my hand.

"Blade," he said, shaking it."

"That's an awesome nickname," I said.

We then reached my table and I sat down where I was before, while Blade sat opposite me.

Since I could not think of anything to talk about with Blade after I had introduced my table, I began complaining to June about how unfair it was in math that we already were studying for our first test and it was the first day back from vacation!


	3. Stalkers!

Disclaimer: I think you know what I'm going to say. But I'll say it anyways! I DO NOT own any of the original characters in K. A. Applegate's books!

Dedication: To all of the people who agree with me!

* * *

Second Chapter!  
Stalkers

Later after school, I was on the bus and overheard Marco say to Jake, "Hey, you want to go to the arcade today at four?"

"Sure," replied Jake.

"Yes!" I cried out loudly.

Both Jake and Marco stared at me.

"I… got the math problem right?" I said lamely. I grabbed my pen and started scribbling on my pants.

"Do you want some paper?" asked Jake.

"No I'm fine with articles of clothing," I said.

Then as soon as I got home, I gathered all my allowance and lawn mowing money together to go to the mall arcade, but I would have to have at least three big bags to look like I was shopping.

"Hey, are you going to the mall? I want to come too!" said June.

I looked suspiciously at her. _She hates the mall…_ I thought to myself. "No! You hate the mall."

"I'll let you pick out some clothes for me."

Yes! She really must want to come badly. She hates shopping. "Fine you can come, but I get to pick out at least three things!" I paused. "Say why do you want to go to the mall anyways?"

"No reason." She was blushing so much that she had a large resemblance to a tomato! Quickly changing the subject she said, "Let's go now!"

"Okay," I smirked. I decided to let this one pass.

We left for the mall. We got there in about five minutes even though we walked. I immediately started searching for June's stuff. Later on I insisted on buying three bags for June and four for myself.

Then, June suggested we go to the arcade. "That's a great idea!" I exclaimed.

I noticed this really quiet dork named Topaz (I think) who got picked on a lot had just entered the arcade as well. "Someone only has eyes for a kid named Topaz, and it is NOT me!"

June looked around bewildered. "Marco likes Topaz!" she said loudly.

I gave her an odd look, "No," I said just as loudly, "you do!" Then noticing the cruel look on her face I added, "-n't."

She took the cardboard box containing a viper, and grinned maliciously.

"You wouldn't," I replied to her threat.

"Or would I?"

I looked at her with a new amount of hate!

"Twenty push ups," she said.

"Here?"

"Yep!"

I dropped to the floor and did twenty. She replaced the box into my bag.

Jake finally noticed our presence. "Hey, you're those twins who were playing catch during history!"

"Yep, that's us," we said in unison.

"Hey, how do you work that thing?" I asked pointing to the thing Jake and Marco had been playing (because Jake had just lost again).

"Thing? Thing!" Marco said his voice escalating, "That is not _just_ a thing!"

"Whoa, cool it! I did not know okay," I said, holding up my hands in innocence.

"Wait," said Jake, "this is amazing. Marco would never let me go on something as big as not knowing the name of the most awesome video game in the universe!"

"That's because you're a guy, and you obviously play video games all the time," I said, wondering why a lot of guys were moving to the games around where June and I were standing. "Will someone teach me how to play this?"

A guy who looked about a year older than me started to step forward, but then Marco butted in saying, "Only the _master_ can teach you correctly." It sounded like a threat and I saw the guy take another step forward.

In order to stop a fight and because the guy was not very hot, I said jokingly, "Thanks Marco, I have heard of your great skill. Topaz, would you teach June?"

"My name is Tobias!"

"Oh right sorry!" I said, mortified. Now I was the one with a tomato as a face.

Marco pulled a chair from the food court next to a game, and patted the spot next to him where the player of the game was to sit. I sat. "Right, so put in the tokens," he said when I did not do anything.

"Okay." I pulled a ten-dollar bill out of my pocket and fed it into the machine, receiving forty tokens. I sat back down, inserting four tokens.

"Now just play," he said after putting in the needed information motioning to the steering wheel. By the end of five times of dying, Marco was beginning to get annoyed.

"Can I just move to Dance Dance Revolution?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

After one game, June joined me and we ended up tying, both with perfect scores.

Then we left right after Jake won Marco for the first time since we arrived.

"See you in school," I said to Marco.

"See ya," he replied.

"Bye," June said to Tobias

"Bye," he said. They both were blushing like crazy!

I smiled sneakily while grabbing my bags and moving to the store across the hallway, so I could stare at Marco without him seeing, but ended up being sucked into shopping.

Later, I saw Marco, Jake, and Tobias walk out of the store.

Both June and I watched as they met up with Rachel and Cassie. It was obvious that Jake had the hots for Cassie and vise versa. Marco was also checking out Rachel, and so was Tobias. I wished I could slap Marco, but since it's not as if he even asked me out so I had no right to.

As they left, I slipped out of the store to follow them, and June followed them too. I did not know why I cared so much what Marco did, but I knew I had to follow and see what would happen and if he would walk Rachel home.

Rachel and I had never been best friends, but we still hung out once in a while. I did not know Cassie that well anymore although her and June had been good friends in seventh grade (now we were all in eighth). Jake and I talked once or twice in history. Marco and I also talked once or twice not counting when I have humiliated him. Topaz- uh, _Tobias_ and I do not know each other. I even have trouble remembering his name.

I stopped thinking ahead at this moment, and followed them into the construction site...

* * *

AN. Hope you like it again! 


End file.
